


burnt

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Banter, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "i could kill you in your sleep.""mhmm. cute."suga makes a face. "i should ask daichi to arrest you.""you threatened to kill me!"--oisuga b like [feral noises]
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: the road to lvl17 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	burnt

**Author's Note:**

> day 9 of the road to lvl17!

"okay, since i got everything out, i think you should have to do the mixing."

suga blinks. "but i have noodle arms."

"my arms are tired from carrying everything since _somebo_ _dy_ didn't wanna move."

"listen."

"i'm listening."

"uh..." suga picks up a spatula and points it at oikawa. " _listen_."

oikawa slowly presses down on the end of the spatula until suga's arm falls limp. "that was like being threatened by a cupcake."

"i could kill you in your sleep."

"mhmm. cute."

suga makes a face. "i should ask daichi to arrest you."

"you threatened to _kill me_!"

"what's a little threat between boyfriends?" oikawa picks up a sprinkle of flour and throws it at suga. "oh i know you didn't just do that." suga reaches for the flour container, smiling, and oikawa immediately covers his head.

"if you put that in my hair i will _never_ forgive you, boyfriend or not."

"put your arms down."

"no."

"oikawa. arms down, _now_."

"no!"

"fine. would you rather i put eggs in your hair?"

" _absolutely not_!" oikawa screeches.

suga refrains from covering oikawa with the flour, reminding himself: _wholesome baking time_ _, koushi_ _, don't make your boyfr_ _iend look like a walking powdered donut_ _._ "okay. no eggs, no flour." oikawa lowers his arms slowly, and suga adds, "yet." oikawa grimaces and takes the flour from suga carefully, putting it back on the counter where it belongs.

"no flour."

"right. no flour yet."

oikawa blinks and picks up the recipe. "ooookay."

they divide up the measuring and work mostly in silence--suga mixes the dry ingredients while oikawa does the wet ones, of which there are significantly less (because there was no way in hell he was going to do _all_ of the dry ingredients after getting them out). oikawa finishes his portion first and spends the rest of his time watching suga work. his eyes flicker between the bowl and suga's eyes, but after a couple seconds he notices flour on suga's nose--probably the flour he threw at him earlier.

"hey."

"what," suga mumbles.

"look at me."

"if you say 'bitch' i'm breaking up with you."

"shut up, just look."

suga turns his head and oikawa grins when he sees that the light dusting of flour continues across the bridge of his nose. "what are you looking at me like that for?"

"you're cute, leave me alone!"

suga flushes, and the flour stands out stark white against the pinkness. "shut up, that's so gay."

"you have flour on your face."

"nuh uh."

"yuh huh."

"no way."

"way," oikawa sings, just to be infuriating.

suga reaches up and wipes his face, but he kind of just accidentally smears it. "did i get it?"

"mhmm." suga goes back to his careful measuring and mixing, and oikawa gets out a baking sheet. "do we need to spray it or can we just use parchment?"

"spray wh-- oh, right, the pan. yeah, spray it, that'll be fine."

the rest of the process is carried out more or less smoothly, except for the very end. they leave the cookies in for seven extra minutes on account of their absence from the kitchen, and they nearly set off the smoke alarm; but other than that, the endeavor is marked down as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> feral suga . that is all


End file.
